Fantastically Fallen
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: When the son of Satan is born, Uliah, an angel, wakes up in the human world finding herself bound in a mortal body, her wings scorched from her back. She must make her way in Assiah while attempting to discover God's purpose behind her apparent expulsion. Guess who becomes her teacher in all things human! (MephistoXUliah) OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** A little background on Uliah... pronounced (You-lee-ah). She is one of the seven Archangels, one of God's most powerful warriors. She arrives on earth the evening after the Blue Night.

**Chapter 1: Fallen**

Uliah could not remember sleeping. She could not recall ever having felt pain or fear, for she was an angel and such things were foreign to her kind. But as she awoke naked, smoke rising from ragged stumps where her wings used to be, Uliah was quickly and most cruelly introduced to both.

BLUEEXORCISTBLUEEXORCISTBLUEEXORCIST

Shiro Fujimoto had been woken from a dead sleep by a strange noise coming from the alley. The rain distorted it, making it sound like a stray cat begging for food. It didn't take long before the priest realized the cries were human. Jumping out of his bed, Shiro grabbed the emergency flashlight from his drawer and ran outside. Following the direction of the cries, he ran through the rain- cutting through the muddy parish gardens. Bursting through the side gate leading into the alley, Shiro's eyes widened, shocked and outraged by what he saw.

It was a young woman sitting hunched and completely naked in the middle of the alleyway. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried out over and over in the deepest agony. Her whole body was wracked by her sobs, becoming no less tortured with each cry. Shiro had never seen someone in greater despair.

Hurrying over to her, he kneeled down, setting the flashlight on the ground beside him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, careful not to distress her any more than she already was. Still, knowing her physical condition was crucial at the moment.

Hearing his voice, Uliah looked up into the eyes of the priest before her, her bloodshot grey hues penetrating his. She appeared utterly lost and afraid.

"Why? Why did He do this to me?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked, thinking she was referring to a boyfriend or spouse.

"… God." She breathed before lunging into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding onto him tightly as she began sobbing again.

That's when he saw them, two scorched appendages protruding from her shoulder blades, each about half a foot long with bloodied white flight feathers sticking out of them. Hardly believing what he was seeing, Shiro reached up and grazed a finger over the tip of one of the larger feathers. The wing then flinched beneath his touch, causing him to gasp. They were real. Could this really be an angel, he wondered.

Shiro let the woman cry into his robes for a while longer until she seemed to have tired herself out.

"Let's get you out of the rain," he said, helping her to her feet. She seemed somewhat unsteady so he kept a guiding hand on her elbow as he led her into the parish.

**AN: **REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! Hey everyone this is my first Blue Exorcist fic! Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Part Human **

_Uliah stood on the precipice of Heaven, looking down at the realm of Assiah. From where she stood, it seemed worlds away from her. Yet, there was no other place for her to run. _

_"Uliah, stop now! You must cease this foolishness or I will be forced to take action against you."_

_Uliah's heart froze in her chest at the words of her commander. She had not wished to betray him, but in her heart she knew she must do this. _

_"Gabriel, please… this boy needs our help. They both do. Remember what He says about the sins of the father-" she implored._

_"The 'father' in this case is Satan, Uliah… God's greatest enemy. I doubt the Almighty would consider his teaching to be all-inclusive. The boy must die."_

_"I cannot let you kill him," she told him, unyielding._

_The determined look on her face told Gabriel all he needed to know. His greatest soldier was already lost to this futile cause of hers. _

_"I cannot let you save him." He told her drawing a flaming arrow in his golden bow. _

_Uliah had always been an idealist. Still, he did not foresee it being her downfall. Letting loose his arrow, it flew strait for her heart. He had expected it to hit its mark and that the angel before him to be incinerated in God's light. But she did something he had not expected. She threw herself from the precipice of Heaven, the arrow glancing off the side of her wrist._

_Running to the edge, he watched her fall down to Assiah, her wings catching flame as she careened towards the other dimension. If she survived, she would become one of the fallen. An enemy of Heaven._

_"Uliah… what have you done?" _

Shiro had set Uliah down in a kitchen chair by the fire so she could warm herself. After wrapping her wings in bandages, he had given her one of his cassocks to wear. The long black robe was so large on her she was practically swimming in it. Still, it meant she was no longer naked, which Shiro seemed more concerned about than she did. In fact, this whole time, she had shown complete indifference to her nudity. Shiro briefly wondered if angels just didn't wear clothes. This thought caused him to conjure up an image not suitable for a priest to be imagining.

Immediately waving away the thought of nude, large breasted angels, he began to tend to her smaller wounds. There was a cut on her wrist was particularly interesting. It looked to have been cauterized by some sort of fire or heated metal. Before landing in Assiah, someone had tried to kill her. For what reason, he didn't know.

After he brought her in from the rain, they had talked a little while he bandaged her wings. Her name was Uliah, one of the seven archangels. Apparently, she had lost all memory of how she came to be in Assiah. Yet, it was her belief that God must have punished her for some wrongdoing she could not recall. Though, it was only one day after what was now called the Blue Night. Shiro could only guess it had to do with Rin and Yukio. Perhaps it was best she had lost her memory.

Though he wished to help her, he knew he could not keep her existence a secret from Mephisto. If they were going to go forward with their plan, they would have to be completely transparent with one another. He supposed they'd have to decide what to do about there being an angel in Assiah and what it would mean for the twins. The Demon King was going to have a field day with this.

Looking at Uliah, Shiro did not quite know what to make of her. The angel seemed to be nearly devoid of color, like a snowy winter's morning. Her hair was so white it was nearly translucent and fell around her like a silken banner. She had large grey eyes shone like brushed metal, only softened by her youthful face. And her skin was so pale it seemed almost a shade too white to pass as human.

After Shiro pressed the last bit of medical tape down on her bandage, Uliah looked up into his eyes. He saw the pain in her gray hues was now well guarded.

"Back in the alley, there was water coming from my eyes… is that what humans refer to as crying?" She asked, seeming to put little emotion behind her question.

"Yes, people do it when they are upset." He explained. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"A warrior of the Almighty does not cry," she told him harshly, clenching her fists and standing from her seat. "I wish never to cry again."

Shiro smiled weakly, looking up at the stubborn woman before him. "Most of the time, it's not something that can be helped. Besides, not all tears are ones of sorrow. Crying is human."

"But I am not human," she snapped, utterly denying her new mortal form.

"A part of you might be." He told her, seeing more human in her now than divine being. She seemed more lost than he had first thought.

AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! I hope you guys liked this chapter. hopefully it gives a little insight into Uliah's back story and what kind of person she is. I wanted to create a character that would be fun to see interact with Mephisto. He's so playful and mischievous I figured why not pair him with someone more serious. Also, respectively, they both have positions of great responsibility (Mephisto being a demon king and Uliah being an archangel) so they both will be able to act on equal playing fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tricks**

After getting Uliah to lie down in his room, Shiro immediately went to the kitchen and called Mephisto on his emergency phone. The moment he dropped the word 'angel', the demon appeared in front of him in a puff of pink smoke. Trundles of it rolled off of him as he snapped the pink flip phone that was weighed down by dozens of charms shut. His usually good-humored expression was dead serious as he regarded Shiro from across the room with his droopy eyes. It was clear they had a problem on their hands.

Once they settled down at the table with some tea and sweets Mephisto had procured seemingly out of thin air, they began to talk. Soon, Shiro had the demon fully up to speed. It seemed to have relaxed him somewhat.

"Where is the angel now?" Mephisto inquired as he dipped a chocolate drizzled biscuit into his steaming cup of tea.

"She's in my room, trying to get some sleep." Said Shiro, as he warmed his hands with his own cup.

Mephisto smiled then, his green eyes lighting with mischief.

"Shiro, tut, tut. One naked woman falls from the sky and she's already in your bed? I thought you were more or less a gentleman." The demon teased, wagging his finger at the priest.

"It's not like that!" Shiro barked, slamming his fists on the table and looking like he was about to strangle Mephisto. The demon was one of the few who knew how to rile him up.

"You really shouldn't protest so much, you know? People might not believe you," said Mephisto before taking a bite of the tea-soaked sweet he held between his fingers. "Anywho, there's really only one question we should be asking ourselves right now and that is: why was she sent here?"

"I doubt we're going to find out," answered Shiro, somewhat gloomily. Matters involving Heaven were always shrouded in mystery and oftentimes never explained. The exorcist knew that was pretty much how the Big Guy worked.

Mephisto, on the other hand, seemed less defeated. Tapping his gloved finger against his lower lip, he glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm, I suppose you could say it doesn't really matter then."

"How is that?" Inquired Shiro.

"Well, if she doesn't remember her purpose in Assiah, then there's a chance she can be swayed to one side or the other. It wouldn't be bad having an angel around in the future, especially if she's an archangel as you say. At the very least, it would be something the Vatican could not ignore."

"And if she's truly fallen from grace, what then?"

"You seem to think that matters." Mephisto said, nonchalantly taking another sip of his tea. "Fallen or not, either way, she could be useful."

Shiro knew Mephisto had a point, but he still would prefer Uliah to not have been cast out like Satan.

"You do realize what a prime target she is, don't you Shiro? Demons of all kinds will want a piece of her."

"Yes, I know. That is why she must be protected. I cannot keep her here at the monastery, not while I have Rin and Yukio. There needs to be as little attention drawn to them as possible."

Mephisto smiled then, his sharp teeth seemingly more prominent than usual. "So you want me to take her in?" He asked, knowing what Shiro was suggesting.

The priest cracked a damn-near wily grin, knowing how skeptical Mephisto would be about this arrangement. "It would only be for a little while, just until she's gained her footing. Besides, who better than you to teach her about life in Assiah?"

It was true that Mephisto loved humans, but throwing an angel and a demon together? They'd constantly fight like cats and dogs. Especially if Shiro was right and she was sent here for a purpose other than punishment.

"I'm sorry, Shiro, but I'm not interested in involving myself in this. I'm sure she will have her own reservations about it as well."

"Really? A betting man like you would turn down an opportunity like this? I'm surprised, my friend," the priest goaded as he nonchalantly took a sip from his mug.

"You shouldn't be. I have plenty of responsibility as it is at the academy." The demon explained, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I suppose you're right though I'm somewhat disappointed. The school would have been a good place for her to adapt in. I suppose she'll just have to take her chances. It's a shame that an elegant creature like her should suffer such a tragedy," sighed Shiro.

Hearing the words 'elegant creature' and 'tragedy', Mephisto's ears suddenly perked up. There were two things in this world the demon simply could not resist- elegant women and high drama. Seeing his expression change, Shiro knew he had Mephisto right where he wanted him.

"Now, you may have a point there," Mephisto began, the gears turning in his head. "With my wards and safeguards, the academy is clearly the safest place for her. Because I'm feeling generous, I suppose I could take her off of your hands. Maybe assign her a desk job in administration or something. After all, I wouldn't want you to have your hands too full with Rin and Yukio."

Shiro grinned politely then, trying his best not to break out into a full-on victory smile.

"Thanks, my friend."

"It's nothing. Just know you owe me one," he warned, casting the priest a weary sidelong glance.

**AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! **Hello everyone! Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of writing a story about Igor Nuehaus (the teacher with the eyepatch and giant grafting compass *a great look for engineers everywhere*) because he's actually a really awesome, complex character. ALSO there's only 4 archived stories about him, which I find strange... where is the love, man? If anyone is interested or has any opinions on this, let me know. Most likely will be a one shot or two-parter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Serendipity**

Uliah sat in Shiro's room by the heater, warming her tired, mortal form. Having such a weak body was really quite a hindrance. If she did not figure something out quickly, she feared it just might become her downfall. How the humans lived in such a way… constantly feeling pain both physically and emotionally was unbearable. Was this truly what it was like to be one of them? Where was there place for joy, rapture, love, when there was so much hurt the world? Perhaps they were stronger than she thought.

Turning her solemn gaze out the window she watched the rain roll down the glass in thick streams. It was like the sky was crying. Suddenly, she heard a noise that was neither rain, nor Shiro. Ironically enough, it did sound like a cry. Standing up from her seat, Uliah pulled the hem of the long cassock she wore up to her knees and left the room to investigate.

Though she had not heard the cry again, she sensed a strange presence within the monastery. It was eerily beckoning, like a finger stroking down her spine. Stopping in front of one of the many rooms, she cautiously entered, the old wooden door creaking on its hinges. What she found inside was completely unexpected. It was a baby's room, with various toys strew across the floor and a crib nestled against the far wall.

Everything about this was strange, she thought. Why would there be a baby in a monetary? Walking up to the crib, she peered inside to see two sleeping baby boys, snuggling into their bear-patterned blankets. The sight made her smile to herself for the briefest of moments, until she began to think. These boys… they were twins. Tentatively reaching down into the crib, she slowly waved her handover the babies, uncovering any concealment spell that might have been placed upon them. When she came to the eldest brother, she immediately stumbled backwards in horrified shock, clapping a hand over her mouth as to suppress any sort of noise she might make. What she had seen was the blue flames of Satan.

Shiro was harboring the sons of Satan- the boy whom inherited all of his powers. Was Shiro on the side of Satan? He must have been, she thought. Either that or he was possessed by a demon. There was no other explanation for this.

Feeling her heart pound relentlessly against her chest and breathing begin to fail her, she ran out of the monastery and into the rain. She ran until she was in the back alley she had woken up in. For the second time that evening she fell to her knees in despair. How could it be that this safe haven, a house of God, was really just a pit of vipers?

The boy was here all along… the very reason why she had been cast out from Heaven. There had to be a purpose for all of this, she thought, trying to gather herself. Her appearance here was not by accident, so why did God send her here? Suddenly, as if by serendipity, she saw a glint of light beneath one of the dumpsters. Making her way over, she reached down and touched the object with her fingers. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, knowing that cold steel from anywhere. Grasping the hilt she puled it out from under the dumpster. Sheathed in a scabbard of silver and gold was as Slayer sword… the weapon of the archangels. This was a blade blessed by God himself. However, it lacked its holy glow- possibly a consequence of it being sent to the mortal realm. Had it fallen with her? Regardless, she knew this to be a sign. It had all become quite clear to her what she now must do to return to Heaven. God sent her to kill the son of Satan.

AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! So... it's been months and I've come back with threats of killing babies and Slayer swords (which I totally made up lol). Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope it has caught your interest! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Uliah snuck back into the house on hunter's feet, her Slayer sword grasped tightly in her hands. Perhaps it was a blessing that it did not glow as it should, otherwise she would have telegraphed her position to anyone who was looking for her. She hoped that Shiro had not yet noticed her absence, though. She did not wish to hurt him.

When she came upon the nursery, she found the door ajar as she had left it. Her heart raced as she peeked into the darkened room. It appeared no one was there, though she felt that same sweet, seductive aura hanging in the air from before. It sent chills down her spine.

The nervous sweat on her brow glistened in the yellow glow of the moon-shaped nightlight in the corner as she entered the room. Her resolve began to fade the moment she saw the cradle at the back of the room. A sinking feeling began to make a home and burrow its way into the pit of her stomach. She had been so certain of her task before now. Suddenly she felt her sword grow heavy in her hands. Surely, this was God's mission for her. There was no reason to hesitate, was there? Gathering her courage she forced herself to approach the cradle where the babies slept.

Only the one with Satan's flame needs to be slain, she thought to herself as she prepared to raise her sword. At this moment, her frightened breathing was audible and tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the demon child. 'You mustn't look away from this,' she harshly told herself, the blade raised above her head.

Suddenly, at the last moment, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand grip hold of her wrist.

"Trying to kill my brother when he's defenseless in his cradle? Tsk, tsk, what a naughty girl you are." Purred the stranger, who held her in a secure, vice-like grip.

Uliah's eyes widened a familiar chill running down her spine… like a beckoning finger stroking down her back. That aura she felt from before, it was coming from this man, no, this demon! It was his presence that she had sensed earlier. The mere thought of a demon touching her made her growl in outrage.

"I am not a mere girl!" She protested hotly, struggling against the demon who practically had her in a lover's embrace. "I am one of the Seven- an Archangel of God! A divine warrior of the Light that should strike fear in the heart of ANY demon!" She cried with authority.

"Even if that demon was another son of Satan?" He asked with a smirk, his fangs glinting in the dim light as he playfully pressed the side of his face to hers.

Uliah's eyes widened in shock and outrage. She immediately began thrashing against him, spitting out obscenities. "Snake! Beast! Jackal..."

Once she wriggled free, mostly because he allowed her to, she was suddenly rendered speechless the moment she turned around and caught sight of him.

"Like what you see?" The droopy-eyed demon asked, winking, a Cheshire grin threatening to split his face in two.

Granted, he was indeed handsome in a very lecherous sort of way, but that wasn't what halted her speech. It was the way he was dressed that took the words right out of her mouth. He wore what appeared to be a clown suit of white, pink and purple with a giant matching top hat. Was this a joke? Why in the nine circles of hell would a son of Satan present himself in such a comical way?

"You would have me believe that YOU are a Son of Satan?" She asked in disbelief. Her harsh skepticism made the demon frown in annoyance before he took off his hat, a large pale yellow curl popping up from his purple hair, and bowed his head in greeting. A smirk returned to his lips as he began to introduce himself. "I am Mephisto Pheles, son of Satan."

Uliah ground her teeth in fury at the mention of his title. Clearly, he was here to protect the boy, to see Satan's work be done. They both had to be disposed of. Just as she was about to launch into an attack, Shiro burst into the room.

"Uliah, stop!"

**AN: REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW! **Lol so, drama bomb everyone! Well, that was Mephisto and Uliah's first meeting... obviously it turned out well don't you think? hahahaha


End file.
